<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кто есть кто by WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884074">Кто есть кто</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021'>WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Lucifer 2021 Special Quest [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Season/Series 05, WTF Lucifer 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Люцифера переворачивается с ног на голову, раз за разом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar &amp; Marcus Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Lucifer 2021 Special Quest [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кто есть кто</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Детектив Хлоя Декер особенная. Все люди склонны не верить, когда Люцифер говорит им, кто он есть на самом деле, но Хлоя Декер, кажется, способна этим неверием разрушить что-то в самом мироздании. Рядом с Хлоей Декер Люцифер впервые чувствует то, что висит над каждым человеком всю его жизнь, — скоротечность времени. Рядом с Хлоей Декер Люцифер может быть ранен, рядом с ней он впервые с того дня, как Мэйз отрезала ему крылья, видит свою кровь. Рядом с Хлоей Декер Люцифер может умереть.</p><p>Это захватывает.</p><p>Человеческая жизнь сама по себе захватывающая штука, и Люциферу нравится, что помощь детективу погружает его в самое сердце этого шторма. День за днем люди рассказывают ему о своих самых сокровенных желаниях, на его глазах они падают в свой условный ад или взмывают на такие же условные небеса.</p><p>А потом Люцифер узнает, что Хлоя Декер — подарок от его дорогого папочки.</p><p>И это меняет все, переворачивает его мир с ног на голову, вот только Люцифер пока не подозревает, что мир перевернется еще не единожды. Сейчас он знает лишь то, что отец по-прежнему вмешивается в его жизнь. Люцифер не понимает, чего Он добивается, но идеи его дорогого папочки — самые отстойные идеи в истории человечества, без шуток.</p><p>Так что Люцифер злится, говорит с Линдой, снова злится и снова говорит с Линдой. Он получает крылья назад, возвращается в ад и обратно, проходит через свой персональный ад бесконечное количество раз, чтобы в итоге обнаружить себя напротив своего брата Михаила посреди разгромленного полицейского участка.</p><p>Конечно, отец выбирает именно это время, чтобы все-таки появиться. Люцифер не видел Его вечность и не видел бы еще столько же, но что-то в нем ломается, когда он замечает осуждение в глазах Его. Они с Михаилом рядом с Ним — все равно что нашкодившие щенки, глупые мальчишки, которые не поделили игрушки.</p><p>Это ощущение собственной никчемности, управляемости и неизбежной зависимости давит. Разочарование во взгляде Его способно уничтожать вселенные. Боль, которая читается в чертах лица Его и самой сути, ощущается под кожей. Люциферу кажется, что само его естество сейчас вывернут наизнанку, разберут на запчасти и соберут заново — в новом, более эффективном и менее подверженном энтропии порядке.</p><p>Люциферу не нужно даже смотреть на Михаила, чтобы знать: брат чувствует все то же самое. И это — ощущение равенства, неожиданной гармонии лжи и правды, добра и зла — обескураживает. Если раньше Люцифер считал человеческие жизни интересными, то теперь он в этом сомневается — ни один человек не может испытать что-то подобное.</p><p>Впрочем, это не означает, что Люцифер в восторге от этих ощущений.</p><p>Отец говорит, что они не поняли урок. Он говорит, что они не учатся на своих ошибках. Люцифер думает, что из Аменадиэля отец выходит получше, чем из их отца. А еще — что Он слишком увлекся, творя вселенные одну за одной.</p><p>Люцифер и Михаил — не образцовые братья. Они готовы перегрызть друг другу глотки, если появится возможность, они презирают друг друга, и едва ли это когда-нибудь изменится. Даже если это то, чего хочет отец. Тем более если это то, чего хочет отец. Они оба никогда не были послушными сыновьями, во имя всего святого.</p><p>Отец отнимает крылья у них обоих и разводит по углам — буквально. Они оказываются как минимум на разных концах страны, когда время отмирает и возобновляет свой бег. Люцифер понятия не имеет, чего этим добивается отец, да и не хочет разбираться. Ему достаточно того, что лопатки саднят и зудят, что он чувствует жажду — не ту, что обычно, а сугубо человеческую.</p><p>Что-то изменилось в его восприятии мира, и Люцифер гадает, происходит ли то же самое с Михаилом, куда его бы ни занесло.</p><p>А потом Люцифер озирается, отмечая аккуратно подстриженный газон и симпатичный дом с белым забором, и натыкается на удивленный взгляд Каина, застывшего в нелепой позе, не донеся бутылку с пивом до рта. Каин выглядит отвратительно по-домашнему, как будто они снова изображают парочку.</p><p>Люцифер не может не признать: у его отца есть чувство юмора.</p><p>— Ты? — с недоверием в голосе уточняет Каин.</p><p>— Собственной персоной, — подтверждает Люцифер, растягивая губы в ухмылке.</p><p>— Пиво будешь? — как-то по-свойски спрашивает Каин, и Люцифер думает, что отец явно покопался в настройках мира, раз этот человек ему так мило улыбается.</p><p>— Виски, — говорит он и наблюдает, как Каин, кивнув, скрывается в доме.</p><p>Каин завел собаку, и на осознание этого факта Люциферу требуется неприлично много времени, на протяжении которого псина облизывает его руки шершавым языком и как будто ухмыляется. Люцифер не большой фанат животных, но эта псина определенно из тех, кого люди зовут милыми. Она как будто улыбается, дергает закрученным хвостом, ставит Люциферу на колени короткие смешные лапы, а ее мохнатая попа напоминает пошлое сердечко с открыток в честь дня святого Валентина (с которым Люцифер, например, совсем не знаком).</p><p>— Чарли, оставь его, — окликает Каин псину — ладно, Люцифер готов признать, что это скорее собачка. Та послушно отходит в сторону и принимается с аппетитом грызть кость. Почему-то весь ее вид говорит Люциферу, что планов завоевать его сердце Чарли не оставила.</p><p>— И давно ты завел собаку?</p><p>— Где-то с полгода? — пожимает плечами Каин и прихлебывает пиво из бутылки. — А ты...</p><p>— Я не завел собаку, — обрывает его Люцифер и с досадой морщится. — Ты не об этом, да?</p><p>— Да, — соглашается Каин, вскидывая брови. — Так что ты забыл на моем заднем дворе?</p><p>— Долгая история, — Люцифер правда не в настроении делиться, тем более с Каином — из всех людей.</p><p>Но во вселенной точно что-то сломалось, потому что полчаса спустя Люцифер понимает, что выложил Каину все — и про отца, и про Михаила, да даже про Хлою. Каин как будто рад этому повороту, и Люцифер думает, что тому просто скучно. Но потом Каин говорит:</p><p>— То есть твой отец отправил тебя к первому в истории человечества убийце после твоей ссоры с братом, и ты не понимаешь, почему?</p><p>— Конечно, нет, это же отец, — отмахивается Люцифер. — Он наверняка вынашивает какой-то хитро закрученный план по возвращению всех нас на Небеса. Чего еще Он может добиваться?</p><p>— А ты не думал, что Он надеется, что вы с Михаилом перешагнете через свои разногласия?</p><p>Если за что Люцифер и ценит Каина, то это за манеру рубить сплеча и порой говорить прямо. Он думает об этом пару секунд, прежде чем выпрямиться и взглянуть на Каина в озарении.</p><p>— Точно, — выдыхает Люцифер, допивая виски в один глоток. — Он хочет, чтобы Михаил понял, что завидует моей жизни, познал себя и оставил меня в покое. Ты прав, — тянет он, глядя на Каина с удивлением. — Ты действительно прав. Это не наказание, потому что отцу бессмысленно нас наказывать. Это способ открыть Михаилу глаза.</p><p>Он поднимается на ноги и качает головой.</p><p>— Не думал, что скажу это, но ты помог мне, Каин. Кажется, уединение с собакой пошло тебе на пользу, — говорит Люцифер и выходит прочь из дома.</p><p>Он уже не слышит, как Каин говорит подскочившей к нему Чарли:</p><p>— Он все еще не понял, кто в их истории Каин, а кто Авель, верно, дружище?</p><p>Чарли жизнерадостно тявкает и подставляет голову под его ладонь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>